


Classy Pair

by clownerooni



Category: South Park
Genre: Biting, Christophe is christophe, Crack Relationships, Cussing, M/M, Marijuana, Recreational Drug Use, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23445022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clownerooni/pseuds/clownerooni
Summary: These dudes are just datin' and dickin' around
Relationships: Christophe "The Mole"/Clyde Donovan
Kudos: 10





	Classy Pair

Clyde grinned at him, all nice white teeth showing in the dull car light.  
Christophe felt his chest stall and stutter.  
He returned some sort of uncomfortable half sneer, half grimace.  
Maybe a smile?  
"What are you looking at?" He snapped, a little restraint in his usual harshness.

Clyde shimmied as close as he could get in the small car, leaning his arms on the center console.  
He wiggled his eyebrows and made a big deal out of biting his lip.  
"What!?" Christophe scrunched his face up and put a little distance between them, "You look at me like a fucking fool."  
Clyde laughed incredulously and chomped his teeth a couple times. 

"I'm thinkin' about eatin' ya." He whispered lowly, with a growl, then clacked his teeth again.  
Christophe barked a laugh and threw his head back.  
"Idiot." He rolls his eyes and shakes his head at the other.  
Who feigns disappointment with his lips pouted and his big brown eyes widening. 

"Come on, just one little taste?"  
The French boy purses his lips and stares at the other, watching hope welling up on his face. 

He pushes him by the shoulder and flips open the median to retrieve the rolled joint he had tucked in there earlier.  
Not a word as he placed it between his lips, lit it up, and took a deep inhale.  
He blew the smoke at Clyde and smirked.

"Non."  
He took another hefty puff before relinquishing the joint to Clyde, who took it graciously.

"Awe, come on, Chrissie!"  
He giggled maniacally and choked on his smoke.  
"One little nibble, JUST ONE!" He pointed his finger up for emphasis and jerked the blunt away from Christophe when he reached for it.

"I won't hurtchya." Clyde dropped his voice, practically purring.  
Christophe scoffed.  
"You are pathetic." 

Clyde threw his hands up in defeat, giving the other the perfect opportunity to grab the joint out of his hand. 

The so-called cannibal looked at the other with a miserable look.  
All the glistening in them was fake, an old trick by now.  
Christophe wheezed in amusement and sucked down another lung-full of smoke. 

"Fine, go ahead."  
Clyde gave him a weathered look.  
"Seriously? You shot me down, and now you're just okay with it?"  
Christophe hid a smile, and looked almost bashful, and without giving him another chance to speak, Clyde leapt at him, mouth agape, and flying toward his neck. 

Christophe startled, putting his arm up to steady himself as Clyde sank his teeth into the tender flesh of his jugular as hard as he could.  
He emitted a surprised gasp and moved to fiercely defend himself before abruptly relaxing into it.

Clyde made a noise of content and lapped his tongue, sucking at the sore bite until Christophe submitted a small begrudging groan to him.  
As soon as he made that noise, Clyde pulled back with a cocky gleam in his eye, his mouth curled into a smile. 

"I don't know why you tell me no when you love it."  
Christophe slammed their mouths together and gave him a real good nip.  
Clyde yelped, but gravitated closer, holding the other tightly at the hip.  
He tried to catch his breath, watching the grin stretch across the other's face.

"You are a fat fucking bitch."  
Ever the charming boy Christophe was,  
Clyde looked winded and pink when he pulled back, but his hand was hard when it swiped across Christophe's face.  
"Gimme the joint, asshole."


End file.
